


Do Not Go Gently Into the Night

by Gobayern16



Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, Podfic Welcome, Whump, Whumptober 2020, graveyard, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobayern16/pseuds/Gobayern16
Summary: The angel’s remaining eye seems to gaze into the depths of Hardcase’s soul.I've been waiting for a new friend.Hardcase screams.
Relationships: Dogma/Hardcase (Star Wars)
Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948018
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Do Not Go Gently Into the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Whumptober Prompt #5: Where do you think you’re going? - On the Run  
> Thank you to the wonderful RogueLadyVader for beta-ing!

Hardcase runs through the cemetery, checking over his shoulder for any signs of his pursuer. His foot catches on a root and he goes down hard, barely avoiding cracking his head on a tombstone. He scrambles to his feet, chest heaving. A branch snaps behind him and he whirls around, straining to see anything in the dark.

Nothing moves.

Hardcase fights back the tears threatening to fall. He starts for the exit again, hampered now by his twisted ankle. The wind rattles around him, grabbing at his clothes. It whispers in his ears with the voices of those long forgotten.

_Where do you think you're going? You can't go yet._

_Stay and play with us. We miss you._

_Hardcase please, I'm lonely._

Hardcase sobs, terrified. He stumbles through the cemetery, tears blurring his vision and foot aching. Where's the exit? Where is it? Where - 

His panicked thoughts abruptly stop as he runs headlong into something stone. The collision sends him sprawling. At the same time, the moon peeks through the clouds, beams of pale light illuminating the haunting scene below.

In the sudden light, Hardcase gets a good look at the object he collided with. A half ruined angel statue stands before him. What was once a majestic guardian now sports jagged wings, reaching hands missing fingers. Its left eye is gone, its head broken. The remaining eye seems to gaze into the depths of Hardcase’s soul.

_I've been waiting for a new friend._

Hardcase screams.

👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻

Dogma jumps as the apartment door is slammed open.

"Hardcase! What the...hell..." Dogma’s voice trails off as he gets a good look at his boyfriend. Hardcase is shaking, white as a sheet. There's blood slowly dripping down the side of his face, staining his dirt covered clothes.

"Hardcase?" Dogma watches worriedly as Hardcase’s gaze jumps around the apartment. He's mumbling something, but Dogma is too far away to hear it.

"Hardcase?" Dogma asks again, worry shifting towards alarm as Hardcase continues to ignore him. He steps forward, intending to place a gentle hand on Hardcase’s arm but he flinches when Hardcase’s head snaps to him. He stands there, frozen in place, hardly daring to breathe. Their staring match lasts several long seconds before Hardcase seems to come back to himself. 

"Dogma? What...ow!" Dogma lunges, barely catching Hardcase after his leg gives away. "What happened?"

"You tell me! You're the one who came storming in here, acting like you'd seen a ghost." Hardcase flinches. "Hardcase?"

"Took a shortcut through the cemetery," he mumbles. "Was creepy and I think it's haunted." Dogma opens his mouth, skeptical reply on the tip of his tongue, but stops. In his lap, Hardcase is trembling, skin cold. Dogma swallows what he was about to say, and instead cajoles Hardcase into standing. 

"Come on. Let's get you clean and warmed up." Dogma pulls Hardcase’s arm over his shoulder and helps him to the bathroom. He parks him on the toilet lid and grabs their first aid kit.

"Where's your leg hurt? Since you're limping," Dogma asks as he cleans the cut on his forehead.

"Ankle. Twisted it. Tripped over a tree root," Hardcase admits quietly. Dogma simply hums, applying butterfly bandages. He lays a kiss over the wound once finished.

"Why don't you take a shower. I'll heat up dinner for you."

"Okay.”

Dogma moves to the bedroom, laying out clean clothes for Hardcase. In the kitchen he puts together a plate of leftover stir-fry. Waiting for the food to heat up, he lets his gaze wander. His eyes stop on the windowsill and the five candles sitting there. Hardcase claims they protect against evil spirits. Dogma humors him, mostly because he doesn't care one way or the other. They're usually always all lit, but now two of them are out. His eyes stray back to the bathroom. Hardcase _did_ seem extremely rattled...

Mind made up, Dogma goes to the windowsill and lights the candles. He turns around and jumps at the sight of Hardcase leaning against the wall.

"I know you like having them all lit..." Dogma shrugs, blushing lightly. Hardcase pushes off the wall and limps to Dogma. He pulls him into a soft kiss.

"Thank you." Dogma just nods, still blushing. Hardcase shifts and winces. 

"Oh, your ankle! Sit and I'll get you your dinner and an ice pack." Dogma pushes him towards the sofa, then rushes into the kitchen. They settle down together, Hardcase leaning into Dogma.

They spend the night on the sofa, falling asleep in the comforting glow of the candles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos greatly appreciated. :)
> 
>  **Permissions:** All my works, including this one, can be translated and podficced without first asking my express permission. I ask only that you credit me as the original author and provide a link back to the original work. For anything else, please ask first. Thanks.


End file.
